User blog:Yeshuaismylordnh/Welcome to the Yeshua Is My Lord Neighborhood
Welcome! Welcome to the Yeshua is My Lord Neighborhood! We're glad you're here and hope you find it to be a place of encouragement and refreshment in the name of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. To keep the room running smoothly we have a few requests that our room leaders have prayed over and hope you will be blessed by. Please read them and abide by them so that our neighborhood may shine the light of Jesus in this world and the Hay Day one, as well. 1. Please welcome new members warmly. We are a new group, so people may come and go until our room has established players. Let's agree to greet each new member and ask how we can help them. While we are a room established by Christians, we are also realistic in understanding that all our neighbors may not be. We welcome everyone! We don't expect each member to be Christian, but we do expect them to conduct themselves in a way that honors the Lord and His Word. (Philippians 1:27) 2. As helpful room members assist you by filling your boat, reviving your trees, and selling you needed items, please be sure to thank them in the chat room so they know their efforts are appreciated. Manners are to be expected, appreciated, and demonstrated. You'll find that, with good manners, most people are naturally more receptive to trying to help. Also, please "pay it forward" in our neighborhood by helping others when you have the opportunity. 3. Please remember that your teammates are also trying to expand their own farm, so let's be respectful about asking for large quantities of building and expansion materials in the chat. 4. From time to time, there may be disagreements. These situations will be handled by group leaders in a manner that reflects Christ's love and forgiveness and is grounded in biblical truth. We are all sinners living in a fallen world and we are going to make mistakes. Humbling ourselves and asking for forgiveness is a sign of great character strength, not weakness. After these situations, please forgive and move forward in love. (Ephesians 4:32) Berating, writing in all caps, swearing, or chat-shaming won't be tolerated for the good of our witness for Jesus as well as the environment we all share. Those that continually instigate arguments or disrespect others will find themselves ejected from the neighborhood. 5. This neighborhood is established to be an active chatting room. We want players to communicate in the chat because, frankly, there's not much other purpose for being in a neighborhood, otherwise. We want to build one another up in Christ (1 Thessalonians 5:11) and we can only do that through interactions. Therefore, if we find that your farm is inactive for an extended amount of time or you are accepting assistance without reciprocating or thanking your helpers, this may not be the best room for you, and we may choose to remove your farm to make room for others that would like the kind of environment we are offering. This of course is not our desire, and would only be done after all the leaders have conferred on the individual situation. Category:Blog posts